You make them stop
by softballismylife13
Summary: Mickie james was slowy falling to the Release list. but will a certain storyline with Randy orton become to much and actually fall in love? Ted Dibiase Cody Rhodes Beth Phoniex Jeff Hardy Maryse Alannah Orton Jillian Hall Matt hardy
1. Begin

What is happening to the wwe. Why arent I in any matches. I use to be on top. A four time womens champion should get a little time.

They call "Kelly Kelly" ''Maria'' ''Eve'' wreslters. They are throwing us to the cornor. Me and jillian havent had a match in a good month. Granted Jillian just got back but still we are ten times better then any of the divas.

''God jill. I havent had a match in a while.'' I said starring up at the ceiling. I still dont get why we sit in here or even come. I guess it just so we have somekind of hope. Ever since ECW got cancelled. They had to do alotta lay offs. Even here on Raw we all got some. Im glad they turned RAW into a 3 hour show but still they could of lost alotta a these so called divas and we would be fine. I miss my best friend. Matt. He was always he for me. But ever since his arm breaking if you were on recovery and hadnt won a title in the last month before getting injured you were off. Egde is the only one who made it through that one.

A stagehand came in and handed Jillian something

"What is it?'' I asked grabbing it from her.

''What if im getting layed off?'' She went into painkick mode.

''Oh my gosh! there moving you to smackdown so you can be put in the wwe divas championship.'' I said hugging her.

''But that means im leaving you.'' She said

It was true though. Jill was my only real friend on RAW. I had Melina. But she gets annoying after awhile.

''What with the happiness in here.'' Beth said as she walked in.

''Oh hey Jills going smackdown. To be in the divas champion thingy going on there.'' I said smiling.

Beth gave Jillian a hug. I was going to miss her. Me and Beth havent always seen eye to eye. But she was one of the only divas who actually had talent. We were trying to become friends.

''Guys i have to go see stephaine mcmahon see you later.'' I said walking to the door. I got nobs. I suddenly got nerves. i could here the words in my head already. _Im sorry Alexis but im going to have to release you._ My heart starting raceing as i turned the cornor. I ran into someone. They caught my Forearm.

"Uh thank---'' I said looking up to my surpise i was starring into the Legend Killers blue icy cold eyes. Poeple think he is different backstage then in the actuall ring. But hes not. He walks around like hes everything.

--------------

There gone the Legened killer thought as he held onto the petite diva. The voice was gone. the one that haughts him. It just disappeared like that.

''Are you going to let go?'' Mickie said trying to yank her arm from me. I let go at the sound of her voice.

_What the hell is your problem orton. Listen to the way she talked to you! you cant let her go with that._

I turned around but it was to late.

_you screwed up jackass!_

---------------

''You wanted to see me Stephaine?'' I said walking into her office.

''Yes just the person. You know about the switching and releases going on between the two shows am i right?'' She asked me. I knew it was coming

"Are you firing me?'' I asked i was breatheing heavily.

''Mickie do you think the wwe is crazy? I know lately we havent been using you in matches. But we have a big opening for you. Lemme explain.'' She said sitting at her desk.

--------------

I walked into our dressing room Ted and Cody were playing something on the tv.

''Dude stop. Im Mickie James im suppose to beat the shit out of you.'' Ted said shoving cody.

''Its not my fault if Michelle is better.'' Cody said.

"HEY! lets get this straight Mickie is **SO** much better than Michelle.'' I said and ted and cody looked at me like i was nuts.

_Quit standing up for her shes nothing to you. Shes a diva. She shows her self off. Stop it.!_

''Mickie is just a worthless diva.'' Cody said.

I couldnt help it i sprung at him. I started choking him. Ted was trying to get me off of him.

_Randy stop Dont hurt, Back away. _It was a fimialr voice it was mickies. Shes taking over his body. There was a knock at the door. Samantha came in with Alannah. Me and Samantha are Divorced. But we are still Friends. Soon im getting full custody of Alannah. She is my baby.

Samantha let alannah down a Ted took her to catering.

-----------

''So im in a story line with The Randy orton.'' she nodded. ''The one who kicks poeple in the head.''

''Yes. Now may you please exit.'' She said pointing to the door. I picked up my scrpit. I was happy when she said i was heel but a love storyline with Randy orton. I began walking to my locker room to drop the bad news. When i ran into someone. She feel backwards. It was a little girl. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes she was holding her arm. Note to self: Quit running into people never end good.

''Are you okay?'' I bent down to her height. She shook her head no and pointed to her arm. I kissed it for her. ''Feel better.'' She nodded ''Whats your name you little cutie?''

''Alannah.'' she said shyly.

''Wheres your daddy?'' I asked

''In his locker room.'' I nodded, ''Randy.''

I picked her up and walked over to legacys locker room. Not think twice about it. While we are walking. ''You know my name whats yours.''

I smiled, ''Mickie or Alexis either one.'' She smiled. ''I like Mickie it reminds me of Micky Mouse.'' She giggles.

We walked to Legacy's locker room.

------------

''What the hell is your problem you lost my fucking daughter!'' I yelled at Ted.

There was a knock at the door,


	2. Kiss me I missed you!

''Got get the door.'' I said rubbing my temples.

"Randy could i have 5 bucks if i find Alannah?'' Cody asked while randy nodded.

"Then you owe me fiv bucks. Mickies at the door with Ali.'' Cody said extending his hand. He got up and starred at he petite diva.

---------------

''I found her walking around the catering room.'' I said handing Alannah to Randy.

"uh thanks.'' He said.

''Can we talk in the hallway.'' I asked he nodded in agreement.

"Cody this time you watch Ali. I dont think i cant trust ted anymore." He said sitting ali on Codys lap.

We walked outside and was just looking at me. ''Uhm has Stephaine told you?" He shook his head yes. ''Okay'' I said walking away.

I started walking back to the locker room. When i heard someone call my name. "Mickie!" The French candian said. Me her and Beth are trying to make it as friends.

''I have a birthday surpise for you." She said. It was true my birthday was tomorrow. But she always likes to do things early so she doesnt forget. "You can come out." She gestured for to guys to come. I soon reconized who it was.

"MATT! JEFF." I said jumping into matt arms. He was my best friend. And jeff was jeff. He was the 30 year old that acted 3 years old. Matt kissed me on the cheek.

"When did you guys get her?'' I said still hugging matt. I havent seen in 3 months.

"Maryse called me and told me why,'' he said.

"How did you get jeff here?'' I asked. Skittles rang in my head Matt whispered in my ear: so he can see maryse. Which was shocking to me. Jeff was 4 years older than me but i really never thought of him of the guy settleing down and getting married. I laughed at jeff and awed at him. Then i felt someone starring at me. I turned and saw no one behind me. But i felt my spine have a shiver go down it.

-----------

I walked around the corner to see Mickie in Matt's arms. The other Hardy next to him eyeing Maryse. Those pigs. She turned and looked my way but i went behind the corner.

_Attack Randy. Get him. Just go kick him. You can take them both. Just go!_

I tried to block the voice's out. I knew excatly when i would and that would be during the mixed tag match. That jeff was just placed in.

I heard them say they are going to get ready and there match is next. I have a idea. Well my voices do.

------------

"Why am i just finding out about this now?'' I asked throwing something together for ring attire. I just found out i have a match in 20 minutes. I knew i should of check the list this mornig. Maryse helped me throw my hair in a pony tail as i put My orange attire on. My first match in about 3 months. Im just confused on why its with jeff. Then it dawned on me. This is the draft today. I totally forgot. Jeff just got drafted back to raw. Duh! Mickie you should of payed attenion. Who were we facing though. I heard Edges music then Eve's Great i get to face a guy who thinks hes the best. and then one of the worst divas in the wwe. oh joy!. My music hit and ran down to the ring. I was actaully getting cheered. I felt so happy. People wear screaming when jeff came out. Everyone was shocked to see Mickie and Jeff teamed. I kinda felt bad for him because he told us we were going to win but it was a inter-gender match. But he has got stuck wreslting with candice and maria, he wasnt prepared for me. I had to make a impression. jeff had just doged a spear from egde causing him to run into our ringpost. I quickly tagged jeff's back. Got on the top rope and huricaronnaed egde. I looked at the ref he gave me the signal i did the mickie ddt. winning the match. The tron showed who the were picking. Eve. The womens champion. I looked at her in the corner. She went to the top rope. Time for james to become heel. I went and pulled to the mat by her hair which is about a 4 foot drop. The did the mickie DDT on her holding her title up saying this is soon to be mine. Jeff came in the ring and raised my hand. We were about to exit when the screen showed The lengend killer kicking matt in the head. I looked at jeff and we both ran to backstage.

--------------

After they came running up the ramp. I walked back my lockerroom. Where Alannah was watching tv.

"Daddy whyd you do that to mickies friend?'' She said pointing to the screen where mickie stood over matt with a glare. ''Im going to find mickie." She darted out of the room. For a three year old she was fast! Before i could say anything she was gone. I ran after her.

--------------

I was so mad when they picked matt up and carried him to the hospital. Alannah came running up to me.

''Mickie Mickie are you okay? i saw you friend get hurt.'' Alannah said jumping into my arms. She was so cute.

"Yea. He'll be okay thank you for asking.'' Then i thought of something. "Wheres your daddy?" I asked.

He came running up he stopped and glared at me. "Alannah go back to the lockerroom NOW!" She nodded and i put her down as she ran off. I kept looking at him. He got in my face. Instead of using words. I slapped him. He went furious. He was waiting for the voices to pop in but they didnt. The lendend killer through me into the wall. And put his lips to mine and said in a soft whisper.

"Remember what happened to the last girl who messed with me.'' He said with that walking away. I slid down the wall and started to cry. Ted walked up to me. Even though he is suppose to be a jackass he is the only one who has a heart in legacy.

"Randy."

"Hes a jerk. Just ignore him." He said looking into my eyes. We both leaned in and kissed.


	3. Im telling my daddy

I was surpised, when it dawned on me i pulled away from Ted. We starred at eachother. I didnt understand why we just kissed and what came over us. We look in eachothers eyes.

"I-I-I-I gotta go-o-o" i studdered as i lifted myself from the icy black ground. I started down the dark hallway to the diva's dressing room. I was still shaking in shock from the kiss. I stepped into the locker-room to reterive my bag, i wasnt gonna change. I had to much on my mind to change. I gathered my things in my light blue with dark blue writing 'Alexis' on it. i shoved my jean shorts and orange and yellow tank top with white flip flops in it. Darting out the door i ran into to a hard built chest.

"Ughh. i really dont wanna see you right now." i sneered through my closed teeth. I looked at the former wwe champion John Cena. I had a serious problem with him. On tv he was everyone's 'hero' but off of screen hes the biggest jerk you'll ever meet.

"C'mon babe. you know you cant take your eyes off me" he said putting his arm around me pulling me into him.

"Lemme go." i did when he tightened his grip on me. I slapped him "your a jerk!" He winced away griping his hand to his face..

"i know." he said with a grin

I rolled my eyes and again started down the hallway. I got to the 2007 hummer H2 that i got as my first car and started the engine. I started to drive outta the garage when i saw a girl wandering around. I stopped to help her.

''Miss, are you lost?" I asked the confused women

"I'm looking for someone."

"who?'' i looked at the women yet agian

"Well im ted's wife.'' she said

I felt my heart drop....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alannah sweetheart please get down c'mon don't you wanna go with Maria?" I ask her as she decided to be a "monkey" and hang off of the top rop.

"No Maria! Shes meany daddy." as she spoke those words. I heard 3in heels coming down the metal ramp.

"Randy Baby, im about to leave. C'mon Ashley.'' She said grabbing Alannah's hand.

"Its Ali. To you its Alannah." My little 3 yearold stuck her nose up crossed her arms across her chest and stompped her way up the ramp. Me and Maria just started dating. I needed to get my mind off of Mickie. So far so good.

"Randy Come here." I heard Ted yell as we walked backstage.

"What is it." I asked him

"Have you've seen Kristen?" He asked as he surveyed the room.

"No dude. Why is she here? Didnt you file for divorce like 3 monthes ago?'' I asked him as we walked into the dark narrow hallway that is

"Yea. but she wont let it go shes like obse-" He stopped right there as we walked into the garage. I glanced around the room to see Mickie talking to Kristen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria sat me down on my daddys bed.

"Listen you little brat. You stay here and keep your mouth shut!" She said walking to the door where someone knocked.

"Hey baby." Some guy said. Daddys gonna find out about this.


End file.
